victoriousshipsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ms. reference/Forever And Always- A Bade/Jori Fanfic
Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye And we caught onto something I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me ---- My heart was racing, and my mind was going a mile a minute. Last night Beck had called, he was claiming that we needed to "talk". Everyone knew that that meant. He was sick of me, he wanted something different, fresh. The phone rang, and Jade nearly screamed." I guess this is it.." she said to herself quietly. Were you just kidding? 'cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down Jade reached for the phone, and braced herself for that bad news. She took a deep breath, and answered. "Um Hey Beck." "Jade, um, I was thinking..about us." Jade froze, he was really doing it. They were over. "I think we need to break up. See we've been dating for a long-" I don't feel welcome anymore. Baby what happened, please tell me? She didn't need to let him finish. She hung up the phone and rolled over on her bed. Where had she gone wrong? Why was Beck tired of her? Jade started to bite her nails, when suddenly her phone rang again. This time it was Tori. A look of shock appeared on Jade's face. Tori? Calling her? She slowly reached for her phone and answered. "What do you want Vega?" "Jade, are you okay?" "Why wouldn't I be okay ?" "Because I heard you and Beck broke up." How did she hear about already? Did Beck tell her? Jade stood there for a minute, trying to think of something to say, that wouldn't give off any hints that her heart was just broken into a milion tiny pieces. "Jade? Hello?" "Listen Vega, you're going to tell me how you found out , and you're going to tell me now." "Beck um, posted it on TheSlap.." He made their breakup public? Was he trying to pucly humiliate her? Was he really that sick of her? "Jade? Look I'm sorry, I'm coming over. Jade? Hello?" Jade hung up the phone, and started crying. How could he do this to her? Just a week ago he told her that he loved her, and now...he seemed to consider her just another one of those girls who threw themselves at him. She loved him,she truly loved him. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him..but now..they're over...for good. 'cause one second it was perfect, now you're halfway out the door ---- Everything is wrong It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone. Cause I was there when you said forever and always "Jade honey, a girl who says she's your friend is here!" Jade picks her head up from her pillow, and stares at the door." A girl...?" she wishpers to herself. She sits up and looks around her room, her pollows were thrown everywhere, and a bunch of ripped up pictures of Beck were lying on the floor. She was a mess, and she needed help. "Jade I'm sending her up!" Jade heard footsteps coming near her door, she got up from her bed, and walked over. She opened the door before Tori even got a chance to knock. Jade cocked her head to the side, and started frowning. "Okay Jade look ,I know you're upset, and I know you don't want me over here right now, but I want to help you,so here I am." Jade stared at her for a minute. She reached for her hand, and led her inside her room. "Okay, I'm glad that you're letting me help you." Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest, made you run and hide Like a scared little boy Jade sat in her chair, biting her nails, not listening to a word Tori said. She didn't really want her help, but she knew that she needed it. "Jade!?" Jade snapped out of her daze, and, stared at Tori, slowly twitching her eye. "Huh?" "Did Beck say why he broke up with you?" "No..he just said that we needed to "talk". He didn't even tell me in person," Jade starts to cry, she wrapped her arms around her knees, and burried her face. "Okay Jade, I can't stand watching you like this, you need to get out of the house." Jade looked up, only to find a worried Tori. Something in her face made her want to feel better, it's like, she saw her future, and she was happy,without Beck. She sprung to her feet, and wiped her tears away. She took a deep breath and spoke. "Tori, I need to go out tonight, and we're going to have some fun, okay?" Tori grinned, and got up from her seat,"Now that's what I like to hear." And you flashback to when he said forever and always ---- They walked through the doors of Karaoke Dokie. Jade took in a deep breath, and walked over to a table next to a window, with Tori following behind her. For the first time in hours, she acutally smiled. Tori grinned, "See? I knew you just needed a little bit of air." Jade chuckled, "Alright Vega, you were right, I do feel a little better." Tori turned her head over to the stage, but kept talking. "Do you wanna do a littke karaoke?" Jade thought for a minute, "Sure." They walked over to the side of the stage, and whispered something to the DJ. He chuckled and nodded. "Okay guys, next up are two smokin' girls, singing Shut Up 'N' And Dance!" Tori and Jade hopped up onto the stage, and start singing. Jade couldn't stop grinning the whole way through. She would be okay without Beck, she didn't need him. She was her own person now, and she liked that. ---- How was that? Were they too OOC? Was it really mleh? Please tell me in the comments below! PS: This my entry for upcoming fanfic contest! [[User Talk:Ms. reference|'Haillloo!']] You've got legs, get up and use them Category:Blog posts